The Rise
by Enchantments Contest
Summary: When She will rise again, havoc will return to Earth. Can the pattern create those who will defend the innocents? Will they accept their Call? It remains to be seen who will be the winner and the loser of this war.


**Enchantments Contest Entry**

**Title: The Rise**

**Word Count: 9.709**

**Fantasy Element or Creature: Fantasy Element**

**Summary: When She will rise again, havoc will return to Earth. Can the pattern create those who will defend the innocents? Will they accept their Call? It remains to be seen who will be the winner and the loser of this war.**

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but any and all characterizations, plots and such belong to me, along with my original work and articles.****No copying or reproduction or translation of said work****is permitted****unless written authorization has been given. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**A/N: I used the names Esperos, Erevos and Skotos instead of Jasper, Edward and Emmett. Both three words have to do with Night.**

**Espera Definition: Evening, the west**

**Erevos Definition: Darkness**

**Skotos Definition: Darkeness**

_When the world needs protection, all those that are needed will be there. So this story begins, because the battle of good versus evil is an eternal one. It repeats itself, even though the mortals always forget it while the Gods don't. Come closer and listen to the wind, it knows what will happen before you can think to blink._

**~0.0~**

It was dark outside. The rain was pouring down heavily in the village and yet one home still had lights on. No one could see who was in that room from the outside. It was a mystery when the spell was cast on that specific house.

People said that the house was haunted and they couldn't understand how that specific family stayed there for so many years. The truth was somewhere in between. The family was well respected even though, the villagers were afraid of that house. No one would go near it. Old women were saying to their grandchildren about _**Her**_, but the tale was too old and some didn't remember the pieces.

It was when the old man appeared one day that made them remember the story and start saying it again. The gathering was far and wide. The bard started his story and soon the missing pieces came to life. Later that day some said they knew him, others that they didn't. There was someone that even told them that he was lost and found him near the pond.

The buzz was going on for days but eventually died out and life moved on. The women of the village started their gatherings. They said they had to keep the records right. It is important to remember what they were told when they were little and to pass that information to the next generation.

The old man was writing in his room. He was pleased with the progress of the meetings. He was a Seeker, a man of many truths. Really old but blessed with good looks and high spirit. It was his doing that the tale was remembered again. He knew that he had no time left in this world and had to prevent humanity from feeling the pain the world had suffered when _**She**_ came.

He also knew that _**She**_ would return.

He got his feather and opened his papyrus. He had to write more on this one.

"Life is a full circle. I have made my own but, my generation is the one that stopped _**her**_. My great great grandfather fought with Orpheus. They were companions and the task was a journey without return. But when humans and demi-gods are brought together, the most wielding power can be born."

His gift was that he could remember the lives of those that had passed away, but only those of his blood line. The Seekers could remember the beginning of the world like it was from their own memory. It was not easy to find one, or to even kill them. It was pure blasphemy, and you didn't want to defy the Gods. They were always protected and in their house there was always a powerful sibling.

They had to leave behind heirs to maintain the bloodline. Sometimes the heir was a man, sometimes it was a woman. In his bloodline it happened that the heirs were to be twins. His mother was the one, his uncle was the other.

"Division of power only came when **she** was going to rise again. The Seekers were few, but when their numbers were rising that meant the evil one was coming back."

The man sighed as he continued writing. "In Life everything was created in systems. Everything had a pattern; if you couldn't see it, then you weren't part of it. Seekers were one pattern that entwined with others. The Fighters, the Worshipers and the Betrayers were others with their own patterns as well.

Seekers were the librarians of the known world's history. Fighters were those that had God's blood in them, they were the warriors that fought for Gods' will. Worshipers were those that resumed the mystic ways of Gods, Holy people if you were stupid enough to kill one, then The Gods would send after you their beasts to hunt you down.

The Betrayers were the worst of all. Traitors of Gods will who had started worshiping the evil one. They were all marked for their betrayal. They were all cursed by the Gods.

Gods and humans were all living together back then. Gods and Humans in a balance because Harmony can only exists when Balance truly exists. But, for an unknown reason _**She**_ was born, and was not like the Gods or Humans. She was unique, but terrifying. She found pleasure by torturing others and soon the balance was lost.

When balance is lost, then the circle creates those that are needed. So, all of these systems were created. In return, she made the Betrayers that are her children. You must be pure-hearted in order to kill them. All those that are The Fighters are pure-hearted and children of Worshipers and Seekers. A Fighter can only have children with Worshipers. A Seeker with both."

The old man stopped and tried to listen to the wind. In the countryside everything was peaceful, even with the heavy rain, the wind was ferocious.

"They say that Life treated me well. You would say that I was blessed by the Gods. You cannot live a life so full and not appreciate what the Gods' have given you even for one day. Ignorance creates fools. Gods give and Gods take. You don't have to anger them, that would be so stupid, they are immortal, we aren't."

His thoughts drifted for a while as his feather left his hand. He knew that he had another episode; it was so common these past few months. His eyes lost their color and became white. White and he remained still, so still that you thought he was a statue. The Power strained him so much during the past days. It was so uncommon for that to happen. That meant someone had tainted the Eternal Cord. If that was the matter he had to inform his son, he had to inform the Elders. He felt his breath changing pattern and then he saw _**Her**_. He saw _**Her**_ and it was not a memory at all. He saw _**Her**_ and he remained silent, praying to the Gods.

Minutes passed by, perhaps hours, but the image of seeing _**Her**_ couldn't get out of his mind. He had to return to a proper state of mind. He had to return to the Seekers' valley. He didn't know at that time but when he lost track all the Seekers understood that someone was missing from the Cord. When you are trained to know that something is out there and for a while is lost, then the whole pattern is losing its course.

Two hours later, the old man was still sitting in his chair and couldn't stop shaking. It was so late at night that all were sleeping. No one knew what just happened except his Circle. Thirty more minutes passed, and he managed to relax, but it was not an easy task. He was utterly petrified and perplexed. _If it was not a past memory that meant I saw a future one._ _How can it be? It is impossible. _Everything happens for a reason. Some are blessed with more than one gifts. The potential exists until it is time for the signs to surface.

In the morning when the rain stopped the library's doors opened. His son entered along with an Elder. When he was off the Cord, an alert rose. Someone had to volunteer and check what happened. His son was the first who said he would go, that Elder was the second. You cannot leave your father behind, you cannot leave an ex lover, an old friend behind. All night long they were traveling anxious to go the village, to his home and get to him.

In their mind they were afraid that his days on this earth have finished and that he couldn't communicate with the Cord to inform them. That for them was terrifying, it hasn't happened before, but what they saw was not what they expected.

**~0.0~**

**Present Day**

Isabella was pacing up and down the room while Alice was watching her twin being upset, but she didn't stop her, she just let her tune out all her stress.

"This cannot be happening. Are you sure Alice?"

Alice simply nodded. She was not sure, she was certain. "I have seen the same dream three times from the last full moon and tonight is a full moon. That means it is going to happen."

Isabella knew that what she was doing was silly but she had to relax somehow. Eventually, she stopped in the center of the room closing her eyes, trying to find a memory that matched Alice's. She had to be incredibly still and focused. These days it was not easy to be one with the Eternal Cord. There were rules that didn't exist some thousands of years ago and in order to feel you had to be in a Holy place.

The negative power could concord to that too. These days that power was rising in a dangerous way. There were gatherings in secret places, hidden to the eyes of the mortals. Even Gods were anxious about the outcome.

"When the energy stays unbalanced then _**She**_ will rise again." Old songs used to say, the way mortals trying to remember what was important to be told to the next generations. They knew that something was off, so they started telling the stories again.

Isabella found the piece of information she was looking for and opened her eyes. She then looked at her sister and half smiled. "You are right as always. It has happened again before the Rise."

Alice moved to the center of the circle and joined her sister. "You have to start to follow your instincts. I know that you are afraid, but you have the potential. Embrace your inner strength, Embrace your connection with the Eternal Cord and let the Gods be with you."

"Daughters of the Swan Circle, these girls were. Daughters of a lost line. Daughters of the Gods themselves. Old souls in the present world, old souls with a purpose for the world." One of their ancestors wrote some hundreds year ago. There was an epic song for those that would save the world. Every Circle had a part and before the Second Rise they had to put it again in one piece.

**~0.0~**

Esperos was anxious. He couldn't sleep these past few days. He thought that something was wrong but couldn't place what. His guts were telling him something his brain couldn't fathom. He would find it soon enough. He wanted to talk about his dreams with his brothers, but there were all in the capital, accompanying the King. He was the only one that had to stay back and take care of their sanctuary.

He didn't want to send away his falcon; such action would gain attention, especially in the capital. So he waited. He had only closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he saw her there. He held onto his blade but he couldn't move at all, he managed only to say, "Who are you?"

"I was sent by the Gods, Esperos of the Lion Circle. You are on a mission by the Gods and you need to decide if you will honor their call."

Esperos might be a soldier, but he was not stupid. He knew the tales, he was trained. "I have a call by the Gods and you are their messenger. By the power of the Lion, you will tell me your name or else you will die." His words made his blade change its color. It was not a simple sword, but a sacred one made by the Gods. If the sword recognized the messenger then it would be black again.

Esperos felt the power of the sword and saw that the woman hadn't moved at all. She was beautiful in the night in her white gown. When his sword became black again he knew that he could trust her.

"You are a brave man, Esperos of the Lion Circle. When your brothers return, I will come back again that night."

She was fading away when Esperos asked one question, "What is your name?" He thought he heard "Dawn."

In the city, Skotos and his brother Erevos had finished their night patrol. The brothers could communicate in silence, but they felt that something was lurking in the night. They were both anxious about their other brother who stayed back to protect their home.

It was then that they spotted her. A woman with a white gown illuminating in the dark, like a star. Skotos elbowed his brother and Erevos pointed first his sword but didn't say the words. He wanted her to approach first.

She came pretty close to them. She moved with such grace. She only addressed them when she was close. "Children of the Lion Circle, I have a message from the Gods. Will you honor their Call?"

Skotos was the one who said the exact words his brother Esperos uttered moments ago. And when his blade returned to black his posture changed. She repeated to them that she would return when they would go back to their brother again and slowly after, disappeared. Later on, if you asked the other guards they would remember that a woman approached but no one could remember if she talked to them at all.

**~0.0~**

Inside the Castle, Lady Rose was sitting at her desk in her chambers. She was lost in her thoughts watching the fire as burnt embers floating in the air. _It is like a sacred dance_, she thought, _the way fire devours that piece of wood._ Rose might be of a royal blood, but was different from her siblings.

No one knew it except her parents, but she was one of a kind. Daughter of a mortal father but with a bloodline lost in a demigod and a mortal mother whose grandfather was a Seeker. "When she was born, the Gods smiled. When she was born, the Fates bowed to her side. Such a Rare Beauty in the World, She would find Love before the Final Call." Like the others, she was part of the epic song.

She was reading an ancient book, but couldn't concentrate. _It's too soon_. She closed the book carefully and put it in her crypt. Some things are not for all the eyes. Some things are only for those that meant to see.

**~0.0~**

The wind fussed and howled, disturbing the night. A dark figure was looking at the bottom of the earth and said, "Soon, my love, soon." His voice was not of a man's, his voice was not of an animal's, he was both. This creature that spoke was one of the Betrayers. The Betrayers were not known for their communications skills. They were butchers who aimed to kill. They took pleasure from it like _**She**_ had. "She is the one that feels the pleasure of the blood. She killed in the past, she killed in the forth. Don't underestimate her, she is more evil than Gods' Under Dogs."

**~0.0~**

Dawn returned to the Holy Place at once. She might be a goddess but darkness had arisen again and she couldn't stay out of her sanctuary at night. The nights were getting darker, like those that were lurking have awakened again. She went to the center of the Holy Place and tried to call the Eternal Cord. She must be cleaned; she couldn't let anything make her unclean. She was selected to be the Holy Priestess and since before The Rise no one held that position even in other missions. She was the key to everything. Now she had to prepare herself for what she was going to do.

When she felt the Eternal Cord sing at her she knew it was time to go to her Father. She silently thanked the Gods for their blessing and went to her room to get ready. She heard the Calling and she couldn't make her Father wait for her. "Daughter of the Light, Healer of the World, Holy Priestess among the mortals and immortals world. She was the key to everything they hold. She was the key and knew exactly what will happen when _**She**_ will be risen in this world."

**~0.0~**

Alice left the temple and went to visit Lady Rose. She had to inform her of her visions. They were old friends and at times she was coming to their Temple to pray. During one of her visits they had become friends instantly. So, it was not difficult for her to enter the Palace and meet her friend.

Two hours later she was in Rose's chambers drinking tea and discussing their news. When all the servants were out of reach, Alice put down her cup and looked at Rose. They could communicate with their eyes, when Rose nodded; Alice knew it was safe for them to talk.

"We are summoned Rose, you have to come with me in the Temple. The Goddess came to my dreams again. I have seen her three times and the last time was a full moon. It's our Call, She said. We need to answer to our Call."

Rose was thrilled, she knew that something was shifting in this world again. She had read the stories in her scrolls. "Let me talk to mother. Do I have to bring anything with me?"

Alice whispered "The most valuable one." Rose blinked but nodded. "Wait for me. I will come back shortly."

They were both escorted to the temple by her father's soldiers. When they were united with Isabella, they sat down and waited. It was time.

Erevos and Skotos returned to their home. They have missed their brother plus, they wanted to discuss with him their encounter with the Goddess. When they saw the first familiar tree, they smiled. Soon, they would find their answers.

The brother's reunion was so intense. They were not used to being apart for long, they have missed each other and sitting at their house's porch drinking wine was something that soothed them. Esperos brought the subject first. He was anxious to know if they have seen her too. They spent an hour talking about Dawn and when they finished she was standing in front of them.

They all bowed their heads to her as she gracefully walked towards them. Skotos got up and offered her his seat. She accepted and smiled. "As I have told you, you were summoned from the Gods. Are you going to meet your Call?"

They all nodded. "Where do you want us to go?" Erevos asked.

"You have to meet me at the Temple of Light near the Palace, with your treasure one. Everything will be revealed there." And with that, she vanished. The boys got up and gathered their things. In the morning they would go to the Temple and find out the answers they were seeking.

The temple was full of people. Lots of people were going to the temples around the citadel. Erevos was the first one that saw Isabella sitting in the garden. He was mesmerized by her beauty. She was dressed simply with a blue gown but her whole composure was calling him in. He moved towards her without understanding it. He was behind her when she turned her head. She couldn't take her eyes from his.

The boys were standing behind them, protecting that moment from other people's eyes. Alice and Lady Rose were returning from their walk when they saw them. They were all drawn to each other. They stopped in their tracks looking at each other like Isabella and Erevos did. Esperos couldn't take his eyes from Alice, while with Skotos and Lady Rose reacted just the same. They were lost in moment that they didn't notice Dawn's presence. She had to clear her throat to make them acknowledge her; then they followed her inside.

She pointed where to sit and when they were all settle, she finally spoke, "You are all summoned by the Gods. This is your Call; this is your chance to be part to the legendary songs. You are on a mission, a quest. You have to become a system in order to defeat _**Her.**_" She looked around and saw their shocked expressions. "Yes the tales are right, _**She**_ will rise again. We don't know when but it will be done. The Fates have decided and you are all here. Now you know your Call, do you accept your Fate?"

There was no hesitation in their faces, they all nodded. They all knew that they were part of something important and big. How are you going to deny your calling? If you do you will be condemned by both Gods and Humans.

"You need to find the Lost Chamber. If you do, then you will seal your calling. Come with me. We need to set you up for the dream sequence."

They all followed her to another spacious room. Inside the room were six beds that were facing each other creating a circle. "You will be connected with the Eternal Cord. I know that some of you haven't done it before, but I have the Flower that erases all. Now come, lay down and follow my instructions."

It took them a while to relax and let Dawn's voice take them to the place she wanted them to be. When everyone was on the bridge toward the Chamber she left them alone. She only smiled at their driver. "Guide them safe, old man."

"Yes my lady, they will be safe, no harm needs to be done."

The old man indeed showed them the way. He took them in a passage with one big marble door. It was astonishing. A white marble door so big that even a giant could pass through it. They all looked at the old language, but only Lady Rose could read it. She started translating out loud, without realizing that she did. "Welcome to the Chamber of Truth. When you enter this room you won't be able lie. In this room your thoughts are unmasked. Beware! Only the pure-hearted can enter this door. Don't try to enter if you have summoned your soul to the Dark Side." Skotos was amazed by her skills. _She is so intelligent. I haven't encountered any woman like her. _

Erevos elbowed discretely Skotos and they all gathered together. They were examining the gate without touching it. As soldiers, they were trained to look for details. This big door was closed, and there was not obvious lock or a key that could open it. Alice was watching every movement of Esperos. _He is so calm and focused. _When he looked at her she didn't take her gaze away. He just said, perplexed, "No sign, how are we going to open it?"

Isabella talked then, "We need to state the facts. First of all, we are going to enter a Chamber of Truth, second we must be pure-hearted and third we don't know how we can open the door. Give me time to see if there is a story about this door." She closed her eyes pictured herself in the center of a temple. Time didn't matter, she did. She slowed down her hear rate, breathe in, breathe out.

In this passage her connection with the Eternal Cord was immediate. She tried to find any information regarding that marble door but nothing came back to her. She then saw a tiny image. She stopped everything and recalled that image back. That image was their key. She opened their eyes after she thanked her connection with the Cord. A Seeker always had to thank the Cord or else the Cord wouldn't accept them back. After all, they asked permission to the memories of all the known Seekers. She inhaled and exhaled as she returned back to the passage.

Erevos looked at Isabella, being still and connected with the Cord. _She has a rare beauty; I haven't seen anything like her. _He felt in the pit of his stomach something to rise, but he didn't know what it was, nor he showed his feelings. He knew how to mask himself. All the others seemed to be in a kind of conversation, so he moved forward and making his presence known, he stood next to her. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Isabella looked at him and tried to memorize his features. It was hard for her not to look at him. She felt connected with him from their first glance. She knew that it was the same with the others too, they all felt connected somehow. She just nodded to him and smiled.

Alice was the second one who acknowledged that her sister opened her eyes, but she let her have her time with her man. Alice just knew that they were all meant to be. She just knew and prayed that they would have a chance after all. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and they all gathered in front of the door.

"Isabella, can you share with us what you saw?" Alice knew how to make her presence clear. She was a very skillful Worshiper that only revealed what was necessary. She gave to her sister the right moment to reveal what she saw.

She stood in front of the door with her back to the door and faced everyone. Esperos was sitting next to her, but was facing her while the others were next to him. The old man was nowhere to be found. Isabella looked each one of them in the eye; they needed to understand that she was serious.

"I managed to connect with the Eternal Cord. At first I didn't understand how I could do it so easily. Anyway, the door we were asked to find is the entrance to the Chamber of the Great Father." The minute the words left her mouth, they all gasped. She let them grasp the information and continued. "The sign is written for both mortals and immortals. You cannot surpass this gate if you don't have a pure heart."

Lady Rose was the one who asked. "You really mean that behind this door, if we find a way to open it, is the Father of all?"

"Yes, that is exactly I am saying, plus I know how we are going to open it." They were all shocked, but one of them was also proud of her. _She never ceases to amaze me._

Isabella turned around and looked at the door. In the right and left side of the door was the same symbol. _Alice said that I have to follow my instincts. So here I am Great Father. You can see through my heart. _When she finished her little prayer she pressed the two symbols and after a while you could listen to the sound of a mechanism working. Two minutes passed and the door started to slightly open accompanied by a long, slow creak.

Isabella stepped back and came next to Erevos. They were all anxious about what they were going to meet inside. When the door finally opened, behind was a room that was illuminated by candles. Isabella and Erevos were the first to walk in it and behind them entered Alice and Esperos and Lady Rose and Skotos. The door closed when all entered the big room. It was spacious and looked like a kind of temple.

The old man that helped them find their way to the cavern was sitting in a throne. It was made of gold that was embroidered with gems. The biggest one was a yellow sapphire above his head; it was like a big sun. "Come on, come closer."

They were all shocked, the Great Father was in front of them but they had seen him before. They all bowed their heads and remained motionless. One particular thought was in their minds, _Have I done anything to offend Him?_

"Oh Please. Stand up, stand up. I can see in your hearts. No one did anything to offend me, but I am glad that you thought so."

They all sat up straight because He asked them. When they looked at His face, He was wearing a white cotton robe that had a gold trim that ran along the bottom of it. It was so simple but so spectacular. His blue eyes were warm, their gaze was comforting, like he could understand people's problems and feel sorry for them.

He could listen to their thoughts and see through their hearts. _Such an unusual system._ _They are all one part of another; together they may have a chance._ He looked at each one of them and finally spoke, "My children, you were all chosen before your birth to be part of this pattern. The Fates weave what they weave and even I have no influence on them. You may ask me questions, but I will only answer to those I can."

His voice was soft, like He wanted to ease their anxiety. The Great Father was the father of all. He was understanding, but fierce if anyone were ungrateful of His gifts. After all, one of his daughters was part of this system. The room was quiet; the only sound was the flickering light of the candles.

Alice was thinking one question. She was thinking how she was going to address it. The Great Father was listening to her thoughts and was amazed by her observations. _The Swan Circle, what a honorary blood line. _He let her concentrate more and form the question she had in mind. It still amazed Him how human beings thought. How the rational part of their brain could offer so much in the world.

Alice was determined to ask the question, mostly because she knew that He liked the question. She was a Worshiper and it was not the first time she had encountered a God. Well, actually not the Great Father but the Goddess whose temple was dedicated to Her and she was one of her Worshipers.

"Great Father, the Honor of our birth right call is heavy, but we will try to fulfill our Fate. We are all here in front of You, ready to listen to Your instructions. What needs to be done?"

Everyone nodded and whispered their affinity to their birthright.

"I won't say nice words. You are here to save the world. It has happened before and it will happen again. Do you remember Jason's Quest? Another pattern that formed back then. One of them was Orpheus. Orpheus was not one of my first sons but he was blood of my blood. He was the one of those that found the holy dagger that killed _**her **_that will be rise again. Alice and Isabella of the Swan Circle you are descendants of Orpheus, your bloodline is lost in the end of time."

They both knew about this. Isabella had seen it once when she was connected to the Eternal Cord and asked her mother to explain to her what she saw. She was little and she didn't know how she did it. It was her first experience with the Eternal Cord. But, having the Great Father saying that information out loud, it was like their blood shivered from the pride.

The Great Father knew how to make them feel significant. His eyes then lingered to Lady Rose. "So, my favorite great, great, great granddaughter is here. Come closer child. It has been a very long time since the last time I have seen you. Do you remember me?" Rose proceeded two steps forward from the others and went near to Him. She kissed his hand and he beamed with joy. "You combine beauty with brain. You are the scholar of this system. Follow your instincts my daughter, most of the times you are right."

Rose moved back with the others. She was happy that she saw him again. Yes, he was more handsome that she remembered. He was coming when she was little, telling her fairy tales about dragons and elfs. She always called him Papa, He didn't mind at all of the title.

The lasts but not the least were the Children of the Lion Circle. They were his favorite Circle in the Fighters universe. Their great grand father was one His nephews. They fought well and they fought with honor. If anyone could take care of his girls, it was them. He looked at them, motionless, fearless and humble. "Children of the Lion Circle, children of the Great Thiseus. You are my pride; you are my nephew's grandsons. You will take care of these girls with your life and your heart. You are all meant to be. Don't question me on this."

They all nodded, they would protect them with their lives.

"Now you have to proceed to the following destination. You need to go to the Navel of the Earth to the Hidden temple to complete the Cleansing Ritual. Then Dawn will tell you what else is needed to be done. Go now, have strength. You are all blessed my children."

His voice was the last thing they all remembered. They all woke to Dawn's temple and were ready to continue their quest.

**~0.0~**

The journey to the Navel of the Earth was difficult. They had to go by foot. No one should be suspicious of a caravan of people walking in the wildness. They walked for a week, but when they were around Dawn just felt it. The temple was to calling her. The Navel of the Earth was below of a big, stiff mountain. In the opening of the mountain, hidden by the rocks was the Hidden Temple. This temple was dedicated to the Sun God. He was the one who found the navel in the first place. These days only a few people knew about this Temple.

They found the temple and proceeded carefully. Every step led them to the Temple. Every step and they were nearer to their cause. They were anxious to enter, so Dawn had to stop them. She had to call them when they had to enter. When the sun was at the right place, they were all summoned to enter the Temple. It was a shock for everyone to find that temple inside the mountain. Although they were inside a mountain there was natural light and the sun rays could be seen in the atmosphere. It was not dark, everything was in light. They all walked toward the entrance. The first one who entered it was Dawn and the way she was proceeding meant that she had been there before.

Everyone let her show them the way. The temple was vast. No one has ever seen another temple of such size. Dawn ignited a mechanism that made the whole temple to be lit. She moved gracefully to an ancient sculpture. It was a marble representation of the feminine and masculine energy. There were teachings saying about the union of the Great Mother and the Great Father and how balance was created. So in order balance to be maintained the energies must be whole and one.

Dawn knew about the ritual. She had read it and practiced it all her adult years. She was ready to become the High Priestess and make her sacrifice. She didn't see it as a burden, more as a blessing. Even if eventually it would take her immortal life away. The feeling of the Great Mother in this place was tremendous. She felt every fiber of her being full with light. She remained silent, as did the rest of the people that were selected to be with her. When the welcoming ritual was over she pointed to them where to stand. She walked slowly to the place she was supposed to be and waited for the second ritual to take place. She looked around her and saw their faces. She could see in their hearts and feel what they were feeling, she smiled there might be hope after all.

Everyone was anxious and curious to see what will happen next. The girls were all together on the left side while the boys were on the right. When they were all in their places they looked around trying to grasp their surroundings. Alice and Isabella were looking around the temple, its colors, its slight details. They were both in awe; it was the most beautiful temple they had ever seen. Rose was looking at the center of the room. She hadn't seen anything like it. Trying to remember if she had read anything about it, something seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place what. The three brothers were looking around, as trained soldiers they were worried for the safety of everyone in the room. They were holding the handle of their swords but stood motionless.

When Dawn started chanting an ancient prayer, everyone remained still. The lost language was so beautiful, the memories came back and all started chanting as well. They knew what the praying was about and made them hopeful. Suddenly, the temple was flooded with light and it was too bright for them to hold their eyes open. Involuntarily their eyes closed and everything seemed to ooze out.

They were all together but each one of them experienced the whole thing on their own. Being able to sense each other, but being cut off at the same time. The feeling was incredible they were light as feathers. The only thing they could hear was their breathing, in and out, a slow rhythm, a peaceful way of just being alive. Time passed and they felt lighter and in the end a ticklish sensation invaded their bodies. Their internal thoughts were that everything was finally into place. The last thing they felt was the feeling of an invisible rope uniting them with someone else.

The Eternal Cord knew with whom they were meant to be. Fates had decided long ago and no one could avoid such a blessing. You cannot stay away from the one who is your opposite. You cannot stay away from the one that holds your heart. You cannot divide the balance. You can only be allowed to be one with the Power, like the Great Mother and Father did. After all it was a ritual with a double meaning. They were cleansed and united with their opposite ones, like the Female Power with the Masculine one.

They were all so into the ritual that they didn't understand that someone else was at the temple with them. He was standing at the opposite end of Dawn's position. He was wearing a hood and his face couldn't be seen. He started whispering the words too, he didn't know why, but he did it. The way this beautiful woman was standing saying that lost hymn fascinated him, he was drawn to her. So, he just stood there taking part in this ritual without knowing that he was actually meant to be there.

**~0.0~**

Time didn't have any meaning. Souls got to know each other again. At the place where they were, they were whole, one. By the eyes of the Fates, what they have weaved was now solid. It was time to mark the future. The Fates couldn't see, they only knew the outcome after their thread was set. They were the most powerful immortals among the Gods; even the Great Father couldn't change anything they weaved.

The Great Father was anxious; He knew the outcome of the ritual. He felt that what had happened in the Hidden Temple, unleashed a great Energy. It was good for this Earth to have such positive energy. It gave everyone hope and people wanted hope, it gave them motivation. He entered their room with grace, never doing any noise. He stood behind the Older one and saw her work. _Remarkable. This system created another four and those systems were spreading so quickly._

"You shouldn't be here, Father."

"I know, but I had to see if we have any hope." It was funny how minutes ago he was thinking about it and now he used that same word in front of the Fates.

"Great Father, you know that we don't weave with Hope. We just weave what is written to be done. But, yes you can use that word. I am not opposed to the feeling myself."

She looked at Him with her white eyes, the stories were saying that the Fates were old, but they were wrong. They were all ageless beauties but their flaw was their blindness. They had no right to see the future. With every great power there is the drawback that someone will want more and corruption will occur.

He nodded to all of them and left the room. He was now waiting his daughter's reaction to her union. _She will be so pissed about it._ That thought made him smile, she is like her mother, a wild cat.

**~0.0~**

The ritual had drained their energy. For that reason, it was requested by Dawn the Sun God to protect them, while they were in. "Brother, you must help me. If anything happens after the ritual, I won't be able to handle it. Promise me that no one unwanted will pass the Temple's doors."

He simply nodded. He knew about their mission and what it entailed. Although he was opposed with his sisters interference he also knew that was her time to shine. "I promise you that no one who is not meant to be inside that Temple will enter."

Dawn was slowly opening her eyes. She felt him before she saw him. His beautiful blue eyes were the first she could see. _Who is he? What is he doing in here?_ She tried to get up but she couldn't. The moment he felt her discomfort he moved towards her. "Are you okay?"

Dawn was confused, she looked around and saw that everyone else were with their other half. She stiffened at the realization that this man was her partner. "No, no, no." She tried to open her mouth to say anything else but she was so confused. _I wasn't supposed to mate. _

The man beside her was feeling her panic and tried to soothe her. He moved instinctively, he just touched her hand and caressed it. "I don't know why you are confused, but I am too. Please talk to me."

What was she supposed to say? I am Dawn, a goddess and I was destined to be the High Priestess in the battle against **She**. I came to perform a cleansing and united ritual for the opposing system and as it seems we have bonded as well?

He was feeling everything she felt. His mood could change with her mood swings. He grabbed her hand and made her look at him. "Stop what you are doing. It is giving me a headache. I would like to know what just happened between us."

The others have been out of their trance as well and although they tried to embrace their unions and they also saw that Dawn was not alone, but with someone they haven't encountered before. The men although tired, immediately held the hilt of their swords.

Alice saw it before it happened. In her vision, Skotos would be intimidated by the stranger and the bloodshed would destroy everything. She screamed "Stop," that made everyone look at her. "Everyone needs to relax." She then turned to Esperos and told him. "You are not allowed to touch him. Tell your brothers that I mean it."

Esperos felt it, felt her anxiety and as a result he fell to his knees leaving his sword beside him. He looked at her big brown eyes and saw concern and worry. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I am so sorry." She knelt down and hugged him. He let her hold him and he whispered something only for her ears. Alice immediately blushed.

His brothers and their new mates were gathered around them. They were all astounded by the intensity of their feelings. It was so weird for them to feel all these things at once. When Esperos was ready they got up and went near to Dawn. Alice spoke softly to the stranger.

"Please, don't be afraid. You can take down your hood, no one will hurt you." As she said that she looked again the men and they nodded. They all sat down looking at the young man. When he then took off his hood Dawn gasped. He was beautiful although he had a mark under his chin.

Rose knew that mark; she has seen it in one of her books. She had to be extra careful, knowing Alice and her power, what she saw was bad. "Can you tell us who you are? How did you find this temple?"

"I am No One, I have no name. This temple is my home, I am the protector of this temple."

Dawn looked at him. She could see in his heart, he was not lying. "The Sun God didn't tell me that you would be here."

"The Sun God likes secrecy. I was told not to reveal my surroundings to anyone."

Isabella had seen the mark as well. Being curious she connected with the Eternal Cord and when she found the information she wanted, she returned back. Only Erevos understood what she did. She had masked her face with her long hair. She looked at No One with a sad expression.

"Tell me one myth. Tell me one bit. Tell me what was lost when she was hurt. How it felt?" She stopped and looked straight at him. He saw her sorrow and nodded. "Thank you for finding this lullaby. I haven't heard it for years."

Dawn, Rose and Alice were looking Isabella and No One. One question was in their mind. _What did she see?_

He could feel their need to find out what transpired between him and the Seeker. She accepted him and made him realize that things might be okay. He looked at the Goddess in front of him that were united together. He might not be a Worshiper but his late mother was and he had seen her perform that ritual.

His attempt to talk to them about himself was saved by the Seeker. Isabella saw something in his eyes and made her feel sad for him. He had no one left that's why he picked it as his name.

"Don't be harsh. I am going to reveal you the story of No One. We are all meant to be in this place that means the Gods had this planned all along." She looked at every one of them trying to make them understand. She would beg if that was possible.

"Do you remember what happened with one of the Worshiper's in the Great Mother's temple some years ago? Do you remember that the temple was attacked by The Betrayers?"

Understanding was all over their faces. Even Dawn was sad about that specific incident. She remembered her Mother being so heartbroken about what happened to her temple and to one of her followers.

"What you all don't know was that the Worshiper was saved but she was vanished from the eyes of the world for nine months. The Great Mother took her to a place no one knew about and after nine months she gave birth to a boy. This boy was both blessed and cursed. He was marked in order others to remember who he was, but his mother disagreed. She loved her child and would make them see that he was not responsible for his father's actions. So, she taught him everything she knew. When he was old to understand she taught him what is good and what is bad. She talked him about ethics. She was a good mother, but she had suffered enough and her heart let her down. She died when her son became eighteen."

No One was lost in his thoughts. Her words made him surface all the grief he felt when his mother died. He was grateful that she saved him by telling his story. She just nodded and sent him love.

"This boy, who is sitting next to us, is one of a kind. He is unique and I can see his heart. He is meant to be here and no one will touch him. He is partial Seeker and I am the next of his kin. I will protect him with my life if I have to."

Her words took immediate affect on Erevos. They were one, he simply said. "I am her masculine energy. I won't oppose my mate, I will fight for her and him if she says so."

His brothers did the same and so their mates and lastly Dawn was looking at them, feeling proud of them. She now knew who he was. She had seen him when he was younger with his mother. He was a beautiful boy; no one could tell that he had their blood. She held back her desire to brush his mark with her fingertips but he felt it. He smiled and she smiled back. _At least we have made some progress_, he thought.

Dawn got up slowly and told them that she had to meet her Father for their next part of the journey. It was going to be a long night. She vanished afterwards and went to her Father's chambers.

Let's say what happened there justified her Father's description of her. She was indeed a wild cat. She might be composed in front of others but she let her guard down and her frustration was all over the place. Her Mother entered the chamber because she knew that she would make her Father's evening miserable. "Silence Dawn. It is not the end of the world. You took the responsibility to be the High Priestess and you accepted that role with what all that entailed. You are newly mated, but instead of being happy you came back accusing your Father. You know that he doesn't control the Fates. Accept it and go to fulfill your Call."

Her mother's words stung, but she was right. She was acting childish about what happened. She then asked her Father's forgiveness and learned what they needed to do.

"You will stay in that Temple for two weeks. You need to be around each other and to accept your bonds. At that time you need to open the sacred scrolls each of the circles possess. When you decipher their meaning then you are ready to leave the temple. Don't question me Dawn when I say two weeks. I mean two weeks."

She left after that and returned to the Temple. Everyone was waiting for her. No one showed them where the guest's chambers were and he cooked for them. When they were alone he asked her if she wanted anything to eat. She politely declined. She only told them that they would stay in the Temple for the next two weeks and they had to decipher their scrolls. "Tomorrow, now you should all rest."

They all went to rest but no one could sleep. Some stayed awake all night watching their mates sleeping, while others were torn apart trying to understand what happened to them. But how can you deny the pull?

**~0.0~**

The days passed by and the scrolls were opened. Rose was working hard trying to find a clue, but they were written in riddles. They had all made their amends and had since moved on. The only couple that was avoiding each other was No one and Dawn. Rose was tired, Alice was trying to cheer her up and Isabella was connected to the Eternal Cord. The men were practicing outside in a place that No One had guided them to.

Dawn was praying in the main temple and No One was bringing some lunch to the girls. They were working too hard. Although they haven't expelled him, he was not around during their search. "You should stop for a while, eat a bit and then you can start over. Do you want to tell me what is wrong? What you cannot find?"

Isabella looked at him, while eating her bread and cheese treat. "We have four parts but we cannot find the first one. We have tried everything, but we cannot find it."

"Do you want me to look a bit? I am pretty sure you are all tired watching the same thing all the time."

The girls nodded they were indeed exhausted. No One sat down next to Rose and looked at the pieces. Those scrolls reminded a game his mother used to play with him. He closed his eyes and tried to remind her voice talking to him. "When you are wrong, then you are right. When you are left then you are right. See through my lies. See through the light." He opened his eyes and knew what he had to do. He took the last scroll and changed its position, he then took the left one and he changed its position too. When he finished in front of them was a story.

"You did it, No One! You found the way!" The girls hugged him and he smiled. He was happy that he belonged somewhere. His heart ached though for someone he denied.

It took two days for Rose to decipher the story. They had to find again the Lost Dagger that was lost when the first system killed _**She**_.

It was full moon and Alice was worried. _This full moon is not a good one. _Esperos kissed her forehead, she sighed. "Come to bed, sweetheart._" _When they all went to sleep, outside the wolves howled. Something bad was going to happen.

_**~0.0~**_

_The room was dark but the wind was ferocious. Outside everything was disturbed. The animals tried to find a way to hide. People had locked their homes, no light at all, just endless darkness. The people that maintained the pure system were all where they should be. They had sat in a specific monument that made the sign of the Holy Triangle, each couple in a specific point. Each point was connected to the other. All the points were connected with each other and so the Holy Triangle was formed. Cleansing the place, protecting their forms._

_Alice tried to maintain her calm, while Esperos was holding her to his arms and tried to pray. She knew it was coming, she has seen it in her dreams, but this time it was so much more. She knew that this was not a dream, it was really happening and they were all trapped in it. _

_Next to them was, Isabella and Erevos. They were both looking each other in silence. They knew, everyone from their pattern did. She just brushed his cheek with her fingertips and put her forehead to his. She left a sigh and then became motionless. Erevos was calm, mostly because of his training. He was not afraid of what is happening. He was afraid if anything happened to her. She was his life now, they were one._

_Skotos and Lady Rose were the next couple in the other point. Lady Rose was shivering while Skotos tried to cover her up. She looked at him and what she could see was love. He opened her arms and hugged her. She sighed but maintained there. It feels so warm, he is my fire._

_The High Priestess and the one with No Name were facing one another in the most significant part of the triangle. They still couldn't believe that they were united together. They couldn't comprehend how they have been trapped. Although they fought their union that doesn't mean they could have fought their feelings for each other. He looked at her, her eyes unreadable but with so much warmth. He showed her his hand and waited for her to take it. He was fighting his feelings from the very beginning but the connection they had was unfathomable. He closed his eyes and waited, he didn't withdraw his hand he let it be there for her. _

_The High Priestess couldn't understand for another night how they were possibly united together. She was hurt because her Father hasn't revealed that info to her, instead He smiled and pointed at the Fates. "Even I, cannot know what is destined to be, nor have the power to change it." She looked at the man who had her, even if she denied him. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen on a man. They were calm, clear; she could lose herself in those blue pools. She saw that his hand was there for her. Instinctively she gave in and took it. When she did his eyes opened and locked on her face. Finally, we are home. _

_The moment their bonds were solidified, that exact moment the Holy Triangle came to life._

_A dim light was emanating from its structure and then it stopped. They were all where they supposed to be. They were all those who were supposed to be. It was time for them to experience the rise of __**She.**_

32


End file.
